Siege of the Assassins
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: Sequel to "Two Assassins". Zer0 and Deathstroke start their new partner ship going after Pandora's #1 Badass, Piston. But they aren't the only ones after Piston, many assassins are going for the prize. They must survive the Campaign of Carnage and the assassins. Rated M for the usual Deadpool stuff.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

So I decided to make a sequel to Two Assassins based around the Campaign of Carnage. I give you the next installment, Siege of the Assassins.

Chapter 1: The Mission

Zer0 laid in bed with his arm around Maya. It had been a month since he let Deathstroke live and he hadn't heard from him since. Zer0 didn't have a major problem with that, but it made him nervous since Deathstroke had tried to kill him multiple times. Maya rolled over to him and cuddled closer to Zer0, pressing her forehead to his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and smiled.

They had started dating again and he couldn't have been happier. Zer0 felt like he was going to fall asleep again until he heard a noise downstairs. He slid out of bed, careful not to wake Maya, and grabbed his sword. Maya and he were the only ones who had keys to his place, so the fact that someone was in there was not good. Zer0 carefully mad his way down the stairs with his hand on his blade.

He exited the stairwell and looked around the main room. Zer0 felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he took a single step into the room. Zer0 turned to the right and blocked a swing from the unknown assailant. He slid his blade so his attacker's weapon was turned away from him. Zer0 then dropped down to avoid a punch and did a sweeping kick.

Zer0 immediately jumped onto his attacker and placed the blade at their throat. Zer0 came face to face with a familiar helmet; Deathstroke. "Good to see that you haven't gotten rusty since we last talked." Deathstroke complimented. Zer0 got up and assisted Deathstroke to his feet. Zer0 noticed that Deathstroke's armor was different from the last time he had seen him.

The helmet was slimmer and more conformed to his head. The shoulders were plates with shotgun shells on the left arm. The chest plate was broad with a belt holding pouches across it. The arms and legs had become slimmer and a large belt with more pouches circled his waist. (I'm going to make this simple and say he looks like he did in Arkham Origins) "That is different from when I last saw you." Zer0 pointed out.

"Nice right?" Deathstroke questioned as he displayed his armor. "I figured since this is a new chapter for us, why not go with a new look?" Zer0 shrugged and questioned "How did you get into my house?"

"Lock pick. You doubt my abilities."

"Whatever. Did you find a contract because I highly doubt that you came by just to chat?"

"I did find one. A man named Piston."

Deathstroke pulled out his phone and handed it to Zer0. The image pulled up a man that Zer0 had seen before. He was the top ranked badass on Pandora in the Torgue Campaign of Carnage. "Who wants Piston dead?" Zer0 questioned as he handed Deathstroke back his phone. "Does it really matter?" Deathstroke replied. "Someone wants him dead and we're going to kill him and get paid."

"Fair enough. When do you want to go?"

"I'm ready to go when you are."

"Alright. Give me an hour."

Deathstroke nodded and went for the door as Zer0 went into the kitchen area. He started making coffee and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Good morning Zer0." Maya whispered in his ear. "Good morning Maya." Zer0 replied as she kissed his cheek. He turned around and leaned on the counter as Maya leaned against him.

She was wearing one of his grey shirts and nothing else. "Did you sleep well?" Zer0 questioned. She looked up at him and replied with a smile "I always sleep wonderfully when I'm in your arms." Zer0 chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "Who were you talking to earlier?" Maya questioned as he grabbed the coffee pot.

"An old friend of mine called." Zer0 lied. "Said he needed some help with a job and wanted me to assist." Maya nodded and replied "That's cool. Are you going to go?"

"He's my friend, so I was planning on it. Unless you don't want me to go."

"It's okay. You can go help your friend."

Zer0 smiled and hugged her. "Thank you dear." Zer0 thanked as he let her go. Zer0 felt a ping of guilt already about lying to her about what he was doing. He drank from his coffee and thought that he SHOULD tell Maya about Deathstroke, but he wasn't sure how she would react to the news. "So when are you leaving?" Maya questioned as she brought her mug to her face.

"In about an hour." Zer0 replied. "My friend says that it needs to get done pretty quickly."

"So you won't be gone too long?"

"I shouldn't. I gotta get ready."

Zer0 set his mug on the counter and went upstairs to gather his things he would need. Zer0 changed out of his shirt and pants and put on his suit. He grabbed his helmet and turned towards the doorway to see Maya leaning there. She had a sad look on her face and he questioned "What's wrong?" Maya replied "I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll be careful, and that you'll come back."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I just worry because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt again."

Zer0 ran his hand over his chest where a large scar now sat. It was from Deathstroke when he stabbed him and tried to kill him. "I'll be fine." Zer0 assured as he approached her. "And I'll be back. I promise." He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her. She smiled and walked past him to change.

Zer0 walked out of his home and headed towards the HQ to grab a few weapons from his safe. He made it to the safe and was about to open it when he heard Lilith giggling. He looked into the planning room and saw Lilith and Deadpool leaning against the table. Deadpool had his hands in the back of Lilith's pants and was kissing her neck. Deadpool looked over and saw Zer0 leaning in the doorway.

Deadpool immediately took a step back from Lilith and exclaimed "Well hey there Zer0!" Lilith sighed and added "What are you doing here?" Zer0 replied "Just picking up a few weapons." Deadpool questioned "Why? You going somewhere?"

"Going out on a job with an old buddy."

"Really? Where to?"

"The Campaign of Carnage."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah. Have fun you two."

Lilith commented "We were until you showed up!" Zer0 shook his head and went to his safe. He grabbed the Maggie, the Shredifier, and the Hellfire. Zer0 thought that if Piston was the number one badass on Pandora, he was going to put up a fight. Zer0 walked out of the HQ and went to the fast-travel station.

Zer0 opened the fast-travel page and clicked on the area called the Badass Crater of Badassitude. Zer0 dropped down from the travel and looked around. The place looked relatively decent for a place in a crater in the middle of the desert. Zer0 saw a shadow standing on an archway and overlooked the crater. "Are you ready?" Deathstroke questioned.

"Ready." Zer0 proclaimed as he jumped up the building and landed on the archway. Zer0 looked at the dome that was at the center of the crater and the structures that surrounded it. "How many others do you think we will have to kill to get to Piston?" Zer0 questioned.

"From what I've observed the past hour, a lot. But they seemed more preoccupied with killing each other to gain rank and status. The number is… unclear."

"We might be able to slip past them if we are careful."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"This is going to be done clean, Deathstroke. I don't want any unnecessary killing."

"Fine. I trust you weren't followed?"

"No. For all my friends know, I'm on a job with an old friend."

"Not much of a lie."

"It is. I don't consider us 'friends'."

"But you are on a job. Now let us get to it."

Deathstroke jumped down from the arch and Zer0 followed suit. They ran over to a ledge and observed the small town at the entrance to the dome. Zer0 looked through his sniper rifle and saw that the town was under turmoil. "What do you see?" Deathstroke questioned. "Looks like the fighting has already begun." Zer0 proclaimed.

Zer0 noticed that one person was doing incredibly well against every bandit they came across. They were as big as Brick and wore a black shirt. Zer0 noticed the contraption on the man's back that had tubes coming out of it. The tubes held a green liquid that connected to the man's arms and back of his head. The man turned to reveal the black mask with white diamonds around the eyes.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones here for Piston bounty."

"Who do you see?"

"Bane."

"Bane? What the hell is he doing here? He isn't an assassin."

"My guess is to collect Piston's bounty, like I just said."

"Things just became a lot more fun."

"I got more movement."

Zer0 saw a small figure fly over the town and unleash a blast of fire. "I can see the flames from here." Deathstroke proclaimed. "Firefly is here too." Zer0 lowered his rifle and questioned "How many assassins do you think are going to show up?"

"A lot more. Piston has one of the highest bounties on Pandora and no assassin can resist a challenge like the number one badass on Pandora."

"Right. Let's get going if we want to get to him first."

Deathstroke nodded and they proceeded towards the town.


	2. Chapter 2: Raiders

Chapter 2: Raiders

Maya sat in a chair in Zer0's home and read while he was away. She was incredibly bored without out Zer0 around. She was head over heels for her assassin boyfriend and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. She laughed and sighed "I guess I'm just being clingy." She put her book down and decided that she would see what everyone else was up to and try to relieve her boredom.

She walked out and headed towards the HQ. She could hear Deadpool shouting "Come on! Get those bastards!" She heard Lilith shout with him "He's right there! Just shoot the fucker!" Maya raised an eyebrow and thought "What the hell are they doing up there?" She went upstairs and saw both of them on opposite sides of the holo table with an ECHOcast going on. It looked like they were watching some kind of fight transmission between a goliath and a bruiser.

"What are you two watching?" Maya questioned. Deadpool looked over at her and replied "Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. Zer0 might be competing." Maya raised an eyebrow and repeated "Competing?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. He said he was going on a job with a friend."

Maya felt a little angry that he lied to her. "Why did he lie?" Maya thought. "What's he hiding?" Maya walked over to the table as the fight ended and Mr. Torgue shouted "WHAT A MATCH FIGHT FANS! NOW WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR ALL YOU MOTHER F***ERS! IT'S THE HORDE OF HORRORS VS A NEW GROUP CALLED THE ASSASSIN SQUAD!" The arena remained empty as the Horde of Horrors entered the stadium. "WHERE THE F**K IS THE ASSASSIN SQUAD?" Torgue shouted.

One Burner Rioter took a step forward and his head was sliced from his shoulders. Zer0 appeared from behind him and pulled out a revolver. He shot an enforcer and the whole arena broke into chaos. "HOLY S**T! DID ANYONE SEE THAT COMING!?" Torgue shouted. "HE JUST APPEARED OUT OF F**KING NOWHERE!? BUT WHERE IS THE OTHER ASSASSIN!?" Maya walked away from the table and walked out of the HQ.

She entered Pierce Station and she heard Deadpool shout "Wait up!" She turned to see Deadpool and Lilith running towards her. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lilith questioned. "I'm going to see why Zer0 lied to me." Maya stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He might have lied to you for a good reason." Deadpool answered.

"I'm still going to find out why."

"Then we're going with you."

Maya raised an eyebrow as Lilith proclaimed "We love the Campaign of Carnage. Being in it is like a dream come true!" Maya rolled her eyes and opened the fast-travel network. The link for the Badass Crater of Badassitude popped up and Maya clicked on it. She dropped down into the crater with Deadpool and Lilith by her side. "WELCOME TO THE BADASS CRATER OF BADASSITUDE BADASS!" Torgue shouted over the ECHO. "IF YOU'RE HERE, THAT MEANS YOU WANT TO ENTER OUR TOURNAMENT! JUST SIGN YOU AND YOUR TEAM UP, THEN SIGN OUR LEGAL WAIVER! FOR MOTHER F**KING LEGAL REASONS!"

Maya could already feel a headache approaching as Torgue spoke. Deadpool approached the station and questioned "What should our team name be?" Lilith answered "Let's go with… Raiders."

"Cool. Now signing legal…"

The station exploded and sent Deadpool flying back. "F**K THE LEGAL WAIVER!" Torgue shouted. "JUST HEAD TO THE ARENA AND START KILLING S**T" Deadpool got up and groaned "Why did he have to make the station explode?" Maya laughed and headed for the Catch-a-ride station. She spawned a technical and the Raiders jumped in.

As Maya was driving, she swore she shadow standing at the top of a billboard in the town by the arena. She looked again and the shadow was gone. She stopped at the entrance to the town and Torgue started shouting "OH S**T! I JUST REALIZED THAT YOU NEED A SPONSER! I WOULD HAVE SET YOU UP WITH ONE, BUT I WAS BUSY SUPLEXING A SHARK WEARING A BOLO TIE!" Maya looked to Deadpool and Lilith with shrugged their shoulders. "Who was wearing the bolo tie?" Deadpool questioned.

"ANSWER…YES!"

"Dafuq?"

Maya laughed "Let's just keep going. Zer0 has to be around here somewhere." The group started making their way into the town when a group of bandits emerged from the buildings. Deadpool lost it and shouted "Our first fight as competitors! This. Is. AWESOME!" He charged forward with his blades drawn and started chopping the bandits to bits. "What do you see in him exactly?" Maya questioned as her and Lilith watched Deadpool lose his mind.

"He's just wonderful." Lilith responded. "He's really sweet, and funny, and great in bed. Plus he can't die, so that's a plus." Maya shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her fire SMG. She started lighting bandits up and phase locked a few of them. A different person hopped on the ECHO as they killed the last few bandits. "Piston's talking to you baby!" He proclaimed. "I like the way you handle yourselves out there. I hear you need a sponsor, and as it so happens, I need a new apprentice. Meet me by the arena. Just follow the sweet, succulent smell of success."

Maya heard Deadpool and Lilith squeal in joy and at the same time. She saw them jumping up and down and chanting "We get to meet Piston! This is amazing!" Maya questioned "Who is Piston?"

"What!?"

"What?"

Deadpool shouted "How the f**K have you not heard about Piston? Why the f**k am I being censored again? Damn you narrator! Damn you!" Lilith continued "Piston is number one on the leaderboard. He's Pandora's number one badass!" Maya responded "So our sponsor is the biggest badass on Pandora?"

"Exactly."

Deadpool stood back up and proclaimed "Let's get going! I wanna see if I can get Piston's autograph!" They started making their way towards the arena and Lilith questioned "Do you think Piston will autograph my chest?"

"He's not doing that."

Deadpool wrapped his arms around Lilith and groped her chest. "I'm the only one who gets to touch these, other than you, dear." Lilith giggled "Yes dear." Maya felt a little awkward as the two got a little too touchy for public and walked a little faster. She saw the man that looked like Piston stomping on a reporter. Maya walked up to him and he proclaimed "You are in the presence of greatness."

Maya could hear Deadpool and Lilith giggling like school girls. "I'm going to take you under my muscly wing. Together, we will open the Vault. Head inside and get ready for your first match." Piston declared. The group started making their way to the arena when Torgue appeared on the ECHO "IS IT ME!? OR DOES IT SEEM LIKE HE'S GOING TO BETRAY THE F**k OUT OF YOU!?" Maya ignored it and walked into a waiting area. A buzzer went off and Torgue shouted "ARE YOU READY FIGHT FANS!? PREPARE YOUR APPETITE FOR DESTRUCTION WITH THE HORDE OF HORRORS VS THE RAIDERS!"

The door rose up and the Raiders made their way to the center. They stopped and Torgue shouted "LET'S SEE SOME MOTHER F**KING CARNAGE! FIGHT!" A group of bandits like the ones that they fought out front emerged from the make shift buildings. "TIME TO DIE!" Deadpool shouted as he pulled out a pair of weird looking rifles. "What are those?" Lilith questioned.

"Pulse rifles." Deadpool declared. "Courtesy of my buddy Cable, but he doesn't know it yet." Deadpool fired the rifles and vaporized two bandits.

"That's awesome Wade!"

"Aren't they? It's like killing someone in the future! Now let's start the carnage!"

Deadpool put his rifles away and drew his swords. Lilith went into Phase Walk and charged into the fight. Maya used her Phase Lock and grabbed a bruiser. Deadpool sliced the bruiser in half and turned on a Torgue architect. Maya started shooting a biker midget when Lilith blasted a group of enforcers to pieces.

The bandits were little resistance and were finished off quickly. "What the f**k was that?" Deadpool questioned. "STOP CENSORING ME!" Maya added "I did expect a little more from a tournament for badasses." There was a buzzer and Torgue shouted "THAT'S NOT IT FIGHT FANS! WE HAVE ANOTHER CHALLENGER IN THE AREAN!" The Raiders looked around and saw a man standing on top of one of the structures.

"This guy is fucking HUGE!" Maya thought as the man jumped down. He wore a black mask with white diamonds over the eyes. He wore a black jacket with black pants and stood a little taller than Brick. "It looks like I'm not the only one here for Piston." The man proclaimed. "Is that why you're here Deadpool?" Deadpool replied "No Bane. Just here looking for a friend."

"It makes no difference. I'm going to enjoy breaking you over and over and over again."

Bane unzipped his jacket and dropped it to the ground. Tubes with green liquid connected to his arms to a machine on his back. He hit a switch on his left arm and the liquid seemed to enter his veins. His muscles pulsed and began to grow. Bane bellowed and charged them.

Everyone jumped out of the way except for Deadpool, who decided that he wanted to charge Bane back. Bane grabbed Deadpool and slammed him into a wall. Bane proceeded to pummel Deadpool deeper and deeper into the structure until Deadpool slunk down in a broken heap. Bane cracked his neck and turned towards the Sirens. "Are you prepared for the same fate senioritas?" Bane questioned.

Lilith went into Phase Walk and charged Bane, who promptly clothes lined her and was prepared to stomp her. Maya reacted quickly and Phase Locked the brute, suspending him in midair. Unfortunately, Bane was a lot stronger than she was and he broke her Phase Lock. Bane dropped down and turned towards Maya with a venomous smile. "You have a lot of power seniorita." He declared. "I will enjoy breaking you over my knee."

Maya pulled out her SMG and started railing rounds into Bane. He simply rushed them off and started making his way towards her. Bane was nearly on top of her when Deadpool jumped on Bane's shoulders and started shooting him in the head with his pistols. Bane grabbed Deadpool off his shoulders and threw him aside. Bane turned his back on Maya and started making is way towards Deadpool. Maya thought fast and grabbed the tube that connected to the back of Bane's head.

With one swift tug, she yanked the tube out and the green liquid started spewing out. Bane dropped to his knees and bellowed in pain. Deadpool stood up and charged the writhing Bane. He jumped and kicked the behemoth in the face, sending him flying into a structure. Bane collapsed in an unconscious heap onto the ground and the crowd went wild.

"HOLY S**T FIGHT FANS! THAT WAS THE MOST INTENSE FIGHT WE'VE SEEN ALL DAY!" Torgue cheered. "Nice work out there." Piston complimented. "I've told the stage hands to bring you your reward." The grate at the center of the arena opened up and a chest rose up. Deadpool opened the chest to discover that it was empty. "What the hell!" Deadpool shouted. "This s**t is empty! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SWEAR!"

"You think I'm going to share the title with some no-name mercs?"

"I'm Deadpool! Everyone knows me!"

Maya heard a hissing sounds and started feeling sleepy. "I've turned off the cameras and started filling the arena with Armstrong gas. Now breathe deep and pass out, like a good little coward." Piston went on. Maya gave in and collapsed. She woke up in a basement like structure that reminded her of Claptrap's place. She looked around and saw Lilith and Deadpool waking up.

"Did Piston seriously just knock us out to get us out of the tournament?" Lilith yawned. "That's wussy s**t." Deadpool groaned as he got up. "Good thing I didn't get his autograph." Maya started making her way around the area. She found an air duct and pulled it off the wall. "At least we have a way out." Lilith proclaimed as she went through the duct.

Deadpool followed her and then Maya went through. They emerged from the duct to find out they were underneath the arena. "I COMPLETELY SAW THAT COMING!" Torgue shouted. "BUT THIS BETRAYAL S**T MAKES FOR GREAT TV! YOU NEED A NEW SPONSER NOW! GO TO THE BEATDOWN BECAUSE PYRO PETE JUST KIDNAPPED A SPONSER! YOU'LL PROBABLY MEET UP WITH THE CONTENDERS WHO ORIGINALLY HAD A SPONSNOR AND PROBABLY TEAM UP TO TAKE DOWN PISTON!" Maya groaned "At least we have a plan now." The group went to the catch-a-ride station and spawned a vehicle. Maya thought "I will find Zer0 along the way. I have to."


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

Chapter 3: Discovery

Maya stopped the technical in front of the entrance to the area known as the Beatdown. Maya spotted a black runner and turned to Deadpool and Lilith. "Do you think that's the other team's runner?" She questioned. "Probably is." Deadpool replied. "I wonder which team it is."

"It had better be the Assassin Squad so I can talk to Zer0."

Maya hopped out of the technical and Lilith and Deadpool followed her. They entered the town to see that someone had definitely been through already. There were burner bandit bodies thrown all over the place. Some had their body parts broken and others were sliced into pieces. "This definitely seems like Zer0 with all the cut up bandits." Deadpool pointed out.

"Yeah, but who was breaking the bandits?" Lilith questioned. Maya looked to Deadpool for an answer but he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue who would have fought these guys." Deadpool explained. "I can't think of anyone who fought with a blunt object." They heard a sniper rifle fire and looked in the direction of the sound. Fighting followed the sound of the shot and the group ran towards the sound.

They rounded a corner and saw a group of burner bandits fighting a man using some kind of staff. He spun around and cracked a psycho over the head with the staff. Maya gasped when she saw the helmet the man was wearing because she recognized him; Deathstroke. He struck a burner marauder that got too close and killed him almost instantly. The other bandits decided that he was too strong of a target and started running away.

"Pfft." Deathstroke commented. "Cowards." He collapsed the staff he had and placed it on his back. Maya whispered to Deadpool "What the hell is he still doing alive?! I thought Zer0 said he killed him?" Lilith jumped in "I don't remember Zer0 ever saying that he 'killed' Deathstroke. He just said that he did what needed to be done."

"If he kept this a secret, what else is he keeping from us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Maya heard Deathstroke proclaim. All three of them turned around to see Deathstroke standing behind them with his arms crossed. Maya could just feel the smug smile behind his helmet for sneaking behind them. Deadpool was the first to react and tackled Deathstroke, but he didn't fall onto his back. Deathstroke stood strong and wrapped his arm around Deadpool's neck.

He proceeded to punch Deadpool in the side and then delivered a knee to his face. Deathstroke threw Deadpool aside and shouted "Wait a moment!" Maya didn't want to hear anything he had to say and Phase Locked him. She threw him back as Lilith went into Phase Walk and intercepted Deathstroke's fall. Deathstroke flew farther from Lilith's blast and crashed into one of the cars.

Deathstroke stood up and drew the collapsible staff he had. Deadpool had gotten back up and charged Deathstroke with his swords drawn. The swords clashed with the staff in a crack of sparks and the two held a gaze for a moment. Deadpool bounced back and swung his blades, which Deathstroke deflected. Maya joined the fight and moved to the side to flank Deathstroke.

She pulled out her fire SMG and started shooting at Deathstroke. He saw what she was doing and pulled Deadpool into her field of fire. Deadpool cried in pain and Maya swore she heard Deathstroke apologize as he dropped him. Lilith Phase blasted Deathstroke and sent him flying towards Maya. She Phase Locked him again and threw him into the building behind Lilith.

Lilith pulled out a pistol and the two moved towards the hole that Deathstroke created. They were almost to the hole when something flew out of the hole and landed at their feet. Maya recognized it as a flash bang just before it went off, blinding the two of them. She felt something wrap around her and pulled her towards Lilith, banging them together. Maya regained the ability to see and saw Deathstroke walk through the hole in the building.

He was going to say something when Deadpool jumped him with blades drawn. Deathstroke quickly disarmed Deadpool and drove a blade into his shoulder. He pinned Deadpool to the ground and bellowed "Will you listen to me for one moment!" Maya heard Zer0 shout "What the hell are you doing Deathstroke?!" Maya turned her head and saw Zer0 jump down from a rooftop.

"They attacked me. I was simply defending myself."

Zer0 saw Maya's face and he sighed "I just ran into a load of trouble." Maya barked "You're damn right you are." Zer0 sighed and untied the rope that held her and Lilith together. Maya stood up and promptly slapped Zer0 across the helmet. "THAT is for lying to me." Maya declared.

"I figured that."

"Also, what the HELL is Deathstroke doing alive? I thought you killed him?"

"It is clear that he didn't." Deathstroke stated. "I'm alive and we have work to do." Maya shot the assassin a dirty look and returned to Zer0. "Why?" Maya questioned. "Because I didn't want to be Deathstroke." Zer0 proclaimed. "I knew that if I killed him, I wouldn't be any better than he was."

"Okay, but why would you be working with him?"

"He made me the offer to become partners. I figured it would be better than going back to trying to killing each other."

"And you didn't tell me or anybody about it?"

"Everyone was happy to know, to think, that Deathstroke was dead. I didn't think anyone would take the news that he was still alive very well."

Maya scratched the back of her head and tried to think everything through. "Can we PLEASE get a move one?" Deathstroke barked. "SHUT IT!" Lilith barked back. "You're lucky Zer0's vouching for you or you'd definitely be a dead man."

"Do you honestly believe that you could have taken me? I was holding back during our fight because I knew Zer0 wouldn't like it if I killed you."

Maya saw Lilith's face grow red with anger and Maya questioned "Why make Zer0 a partner?"

"Because I can't kill him. After trying so many times, you have to wonder if the universe has a different plan. So I figured it would be better to work with him, than against him."

Maya felt Zer0 place a hand on her shoulder and whisper her name. She turned towards him and saw he had his helmet off. "I wouldn't be doing this if I knew it was a bad idea." Zer0 exclaimed. "I know what I'm doing. You just have to trust me." Maya sighed and replied "I trust you." He smiled and kissed her.

"I'm going to be sick." Deathstroke groaned. "I'm moving on. Catch up when you're ready to get back to work." Deathstroke walked on, leaving Zer0 and the Raiders. "What are you doing here?" Zer0 questioned as he put his helmet back on. "I came here looking for you since I wanted answers. Me, Deadpool and Lilith entered the tournament." Maya answered.

"You're in the tournament?"

"Yep. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill Piston. He had a huge bounty on his head and we're here to collect."

Maya was surprised to hear that Zer0 had fallen back into old habits. "I should probably catch up with Deathstroke." Zer0 proclaimed and moved into the town. Maya turned to Deadpool and Lilith who had faces that said they had no clue. "We should go." Maya proclaimed. "We need to find the sponsor." The two nodded and they followed Zer0.

They caught up with Zer0 and Deathstroke, who were being circled by motorcycles. Maya Phase Locked one of them while Lilith Phase blasted another and Deadpool jumped on the last one, shooting the drivers. The cycles were destroyed and the two groups looked at each other. "What are you still doing here?" Deathstroke questioned. "We are going to the bar to rescue a sponsor so we can get back in the tournament." Lilith explained.

"Looks like we are stuck working with each other."

"Is that a problem?"

Deathstroke stepped up to Lilith and growled "I find it to be a problem. I DON'T work with amateurs." Deadpool stepped up and proclaimed "I'm no amateur."

"You? You are a joke."

"Why you!"

Zer0 stepped in between the two and barked "Enough! It looks like we are going to have to work together to get through this since we are going to the same place." The two assassins glared at each other and growled "Fine." The two groups moved along the road until they came to a spot where the road diverged. "We'll go left." Deathstroke proclaimed. "You can go right." Maya was going to say that she was fine with that until Zer0 suggested "Why don't you go right with Maya? I'll go with Deadpool and Lilith to the left."

Maya tried to argue, but Zer0 grabbed Deadpool and Lilith and dragged them to the left. She looked over at Deathstroke and thought it was a terrible idea. "Try and keep up." Deathstroke proclaimed. He moved along the path and Maya followed him. They almost immediately ran into bandits and jumped behind cover. Deathstroke pulled out a weird looking device that had a pistol grip with two clamps on the ends.

"What is that?" Maya questioned. "Remote claw." Deathstroke proclaimed as he pointed it at a burner bruiser. It fired and hooked one claw to the bruiser and the other to the light pole behind them. He let go and the claw retracted. Deathstroke pulled out a sword and held it out as the bruiser flew by, slicing him in half.

Maya decided to step it up and Phase Locked a burner psycho, pulling the two other burner bandits towards it. She whipped out her fire SMG and shot the bandits down before the Phase Lock ended. "Impressive." Deathstroke admitted. "I have to say I underestimated you." Maya replied "Thank you." The two met with the others at the top of the hill.

"Seems like everything worked out." Deadpool proclaimed. "It appears that I am not working with amateurs." Deathstroke proclaimed. "I will deal with these new terms." Maya knew Zer0 was happy that Deathstroke approved over her since the two were partners now. "Let's go get that sponsor." Deadpool exclaimed. The group approached the bar and prepared for whatever happened next.

Chief's Thoughts: Authors

I'm basically advertising other authors I think are good and the stories I enjoy.

Chrisitan3300, The Savior

Tells about a powerful race of warriors that work alongside Sirens, Saviors. Follows a particular Savior, Christian, Maya's brother, and their adventures together. Pretty face paced and a great read. Great character interaction and good story.

Dr. Archangel, Borderlands New Faces New Tyrant

Takes place many years after Borderlands 2 and follows the children of the Vault Hunters including some new looks on older ones. The villain is easy to hate and the character interaction is awesome.

Sango-Is-Alone, Icebringer series

Focuses on Siren Origins and Eridian parts within the Borderlands history. Follows the incarnation of the first Siren, Leesa, and he adventures with the Vault Hunters. Has TONS of great character interaction and an awesome plot.

These are just some of the authors and the stories I enjoy. If you didn't see yourself don't panic, I'm not done and I have two other stories that people enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Bars and Sewers

Chapter 4: Bars and Sewers

The group entered Pyro Pete's bar and saw the bounty board that Torgue was talking about before. "TIME TO GRAB A BEER AND KICK SOME REAR!" Torgue shouted. "BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR A BEATDOWN BAR BRAWL! JUST PICK A FIGHT WITH THE DRUNKS AND STAY ALIVE!" Maya heard Deathstroke groan "This man gives me a headache." Zer0 laughed "Torgue too loud for you old man?"

"Old man my ass. Let's get this bullshit over with."

"What?! Are you kidding me!?" Deadpool shouted. "Why does HE get to swear and I don't!? Its goddamn bulls**t!" Lilith wrapped her arms around him and laughed "You are such a goof." Maya turned to Zer0, who was walking into the bar with Deathstroke. She caught up with them just as they opened the doors. The bar was filled with Torgue architects, rats and bruisers.

There was one guy at the bar that didn't fit with anyone else. He had short black hair and wore a red armored suit. Maya noticed the electrical burn scar on the right side of his head as he turned to face them. He had strange looking gauntlets on his hands with wires attached to them. "What do we have here?" The man questioned as he raised the beer to his face. "Looks like ol' Deathstroke his here for something."

Deathstroke immediately grabbed the man by the sides of his armor and slammed him onto the bar. "What are you doing here Electrocutioner?" Deathstroke growled. Electrocutioner swung at Deathstroke and created a shower of sparks when he connected with Deathstroke's side. "Same as you, I'm here for the bounty on Piston's head." Electrocutioner proclaimed as he took a fighting stance. Zer0 drew his sword and stepped in between Deathstroke and Electrocutioner.

Deathstroke lifted himself from the ground and drew his bow staff. Maya drew he fire SMG and pointed it at the new assassin. "What do we have here?" Electrocutioner questioned. "Some new assassin and his pet Siren?" Maya snapped "Pet? I'll show you a pet!" She let her anger get the better of her and she Phase Locked Electrocutioner.

She threw him into an architect by accident and the two fell to the ground. The architect threw Electrocutioner off of him into a bruiser, who then threw him into a rat. Soon the whole bar was in a rage and started to fight whoever was closest to them. Maya and Zer0 were basically back to back as rats and architects charged them. Maya saw Deathstroke striking anything that came to close to him while Deadpool was slicing and cutting rats to pieces.

Lilith was Phase blasting enemies to pieces and Maya thought that they were doing pretty well since the entire bar was in chaos. Then she saw Electrocutioner standing on the railing on the second floor and he jumped down. He slammed his fist onto the ground and created an electrical shock wave that sent everyone flying. Maya slammed against the wall and slumped forward. She looked up to see Electrocutioner standing like he was proud of himself.

Maya stood up and pointed her SMG at him. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" Electrocutioner announced as he held his arms out. "I will shock you until you are a dead woman! Then I will bring you back, and kill you again!" She was prepared to shoot him until Lilith Phase blasted him towards her. Maya immediately brought her foot up and kicked Electrocutioner in the face. He fell flat to the ground and seemed like he was knocked out cold.

"Did you just knock him out?" Lilith questioned as she stood over the unconscious man. Deadpool took the butt of his sword and poked Electrocutioner's head. "Yep." Deadpool confirmed. "Out cold." Zer0 and Deathstroke joined the circle and stared at the knocked out assassin. Deathstroke pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Electrocutioner's head.

Lilith pushed the pistol down and barked "What do you think you're doing?" Deathstroke answered "I'm going to get rid of him. The more assassins after Piston, the less chance we have of getting to him. The less assassins, the better."

"We are not going to kill this man just because he's here for the same thing we are."

"What would be your answer then? Just let him go so he can come find us and try to kill us later?"

"I have an idea." Deadpool proclaimed. He grabbed some rope and began tying Electrocutioner up. "That's your brilliant plan?" Deathstroke questioned. "Just tie him up?"

"I'm not done yet."

He threw the other end of the rope to the second floor and began to pull until Electrocutioner hung upside down over the bar. "Now he won't be coming after us any time soon." Deadpool proclaimed with his chest puffed out. "Brilliant babe." Lilith giggled. Deadpool grabbed her hand and dipped her down. "I knew you'd say that." He exclaimed in a deep voice.

"If you two are done," Deathstroke grumbled "we still have to deal with Pyro Pete." Deadpool lifted Lilith up and grumbled "Fine. Let's go kill dumb old Pyro Pete." He slunk over to the elevator with his head down and Lilith went over to him. Maya and Zer0 joined them, hand in hand and Deathstroke hit the button to lower the elevator. They went down below the bar and into the sewers.

They jumped down into the circular area that was probably the main sewer pipeline. "GET READY FIGHT FANS!" Torgue bellowed over the radio. "THIS MATCH IS BETWEEN THE ALLIED ASSASSIN SQUAD AND RAIDERS VS PYRO PETE! FIGHT!" Pyro Pete jumped down from the catwalk above and pointed two flamethrowers at them. Everyone jumped out of the way as the fire engulfed the area they were just in. "Time to burn!" Pyro Pete cheered. "Burny fiery burny burn!"

"HIS THING IS HE REALLY LIKES FIRE!" Torgue shouted. "Noted!" Deathstroke shouted as he pulled out two pistols. Deadpool pulled out his SMGs and began firing with Deathstroke at Pyro Pete. Maya pulled out her shock pistol and began firing rounds as Lilith began using her shock sniper rifle. Zer0 pulled out his revolver and began railing rounds into Pyro Pete.

He turned his flamethrowers on Deadpool, who immediately jumped out of the way by climbing on top of one of the pipes. He then turned his attention to Lilith, who was reloading her rifle. "Time to fry lady!" Pyro Pete pointed his flamethrowers at her and began to unleash his flames. Maya saw Deadpool jump from the pipe and throw Lilith out of the way of the flames. Maya Phase Locked Pyro Pete, but only knocked him off balance.

She saw Zer0 run behind him and slice one of the tubes that connected to the canister on his back. Maya assumed it was napalm since it caught fire and remained there while the hose flailed about. Pyro Pete used his remaining flamethrower and began swinging it wildly. Flames began to cover the floor and Maya was running out of room until she hit the wall. "Gotta think fast." She thought as she searched for a way to stop the flames.

Her hand hit a pipe and she saw a wheel attached to the pipe. "I hope this goes to what I think it does." She grumbled as she spun the wheel. It did exactly what she hoped it would do and shot out a jet of water, extinguishing the flames. The floor held a small amount of water as the stream turned to a trickle. A few spiderants jumped out of the pipe followed by a disgusting smell.

"Maya!" Zer0 shouted. "Get away from the pipe! We have company coming!" Maya ran over to him and questioned "Who's coming?"

"One guy smells that bad."

There was a large rumbling coming out of the pipe and Maya saw something burst from the pipe. It was taller than Brick and built just the same with green scaly skin. It tackled Pyro Pete to the ground and proceeded to use the claws on its hands to tear Pyro Pete to pieces. The creature turned towards Maya and she could see it was mainly humanoid, but also built like a crocodile. The creature had venomous yellow eyes and a mess of razor sharp teeth.

It wore orange pants that looked like they were from a prison and the feet were clawed. "Killer Croc." Zer0 grumbled as he stood in a defensive position. "Well." Killer Croc growled. "Looka wha' we have here."

"You here for Piston's bounty too?"

"Yesa' I am. But it appears that we have multiple bounties here."

Maya forgot about the bounties that Hyperion still had on them. Killer Croc immediately stumbled forward and Maya saw that Deathstroke struck him with his bow staff. "Yous a going to regret that." Killer Croc growled as he turned and charged Deathstroke. Deathstroke rolled out of the way of the massive behemoth, but he struck Deadpool who was standing behind Deathstroke. He slammed into the wall and created a massive crack in it.

Lilith went into Phase Walk and tried to Phase blast the new threat, but he was only moved back a few feet. "Yous a going to try better than that." Killer Croc laughed as he punched the ground. He created a shock wave that sent everyone flying into the walls. Maya was able to get to her feet and Phase Locked Killer Croc. She was only able to hold him for a few moments, but it was enough or everyone to get back on their feet.

"Looks like this is where fall, Croc." Deathstroke exclaimed. "We'll see about that." Killer Croc growled as he snapped at anyone that came close. She knew that this guy would take a long time to take down, and time was something they didn't have with all of the assassins around, so she had an idea. "Why don't you join us?" Everyone was shocked at her question to the brute.

Killer Croc approached her and bent down to her level. "What makes a you think I'll join yous?" He questioned.

"Because if you don't, Zer0 will cut your head off."

Maya saw Zer0 sitting on Croc's back and started tapping his blade on the side of Croc's neck. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice." Killer Croc grumbled. Zer0 hopped down and asked Maya quietly "How did you know that would work?" Maya responded "I didn't. I just figured it would be easier if we had him work with us."

"Talk about a shot in the dark, but it worked."

"Let's get moving." Deathstroke exclaimed as he moved to the lift that was activated with Pyro Pete's death. "Deathstroke's right." Lilith agreed. "The sponsor has to be around here somewhere." The group moved to the lift and rode it up into another pipe. They moved into a large area with a holding cell that held someone, Maya assumed it was the sponsor. As they got closer, Torgue shouted over the ECHO "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! PRESENTING THE MOST BUXOM WOMAN ALIVE! THE BEAUTIFUL, THE BARBARIC, MAAAAAAAAD MOXXI!"

She walked out of the cell and tipped her hat, exclaiming "Miss me sugar?" Maya heard Deadpool question "What are you doing here Moxxi?" She looked back to see Deadpool staring at the ceiling. "What exactly are you doing?" Maya questioned.

"Lilith said that if I even look at Moxxi, she's going to burn my junk off."

"And the threat still stands." Lilith growled.

"Yes dear."

Moxxi exclaimed "Thanks for the rescue. Why don't we head back to the Bar and we'll talk strategy." Maya scratched her head and sighed at everything that had happened. A lot to take in since they removed on assassin, made friends with another, and now they were back in the fight to become the biggest badasses on Pandora, just another normal day in the Badass Crater of Badassitude.


End file.
